Many fluid treatment systems include serviceable fluid treatment parts such as filter cartridges, additive dispensers, and the like. These fluid treatment parts have been utilized in both residential and commercial fluid treatment systems. The life of certain fluid treatment parts tends to be limited. In general, it is difficult for a user to know or determine the performance of a fluid treatment system part (e.g. relative to the manufacturer's specifications), and whether it should be removed, replaced, discarded or when a serviceable part should be cleaned or regenerated without the help of sensors. Substandard or flawed performance of a fluid treatment system part can result in the owner unknowingly jeopardizing the integrity of the filtration system.